A Very Real Novel
by Shigure's sweetheart
Summary: Shigure is very into his new romance novel. Almost obsessed. Then he meets Mana, a girl just like her main character. But can Shigure find perfection in Mana? Or can no one replace sweet Yume? [Dirty Little Hints]
1. Making Trouble

They morning hung on Yuki's shoulder's, weighing him down like so much led. He slowly crawled out of his bed, groping around with his eyes squinting, for a robe. He threw it on carelessly as he pulled open the door. "What _is _it?" Yuki spat at the red head in his door way, quite loathingly.

"Hey! Don't be so rude, you damn rat!" retorted Kyo is his usual hostile tones. "I just wanted to tell you something!" Yuki glanced at him expectantly; Kyo hesitated.

Yuki said, "Well?" This got the cat riled up once again. He shook his fists as his eyes bulged in their sockets.

"SHIGURE HAS BEEN WRITING A FRICKING NOVEL ALL NIGHT!" Yuki was stunned: no one had ever seen Shigure write even a note on some paper or sign a check. Maybe that's why Mitchan was so antsy. _I wonder what that idiot is up to now..._Yuki considered the idea that Shigure was actually working. He related this idea to Kyo. "Naaahhh. No way is Shigure working. He's definitely making trouble." Without another word, the two ran down the stairs. _Is it the full moon? _Kyo wondered. _Is Shigure sick? _

As they turned into the kitchen, both boys froze. Yuki stopped in his tracks, but Kyo skidded down the room and knocked a plate off the table Shigure sat at. He was typing on his type writer at an even pace, smiling and wiggling his shoulders as he went. He stopped as soon as the dish hit the ground. "Well Kyo, it's not even 7:00 and you've managed to break something..." He turned around in his chair and caressed the wall's frame gently. "At least you didn't break the house," he paused, "That reminds me, how _is_ Kagura?" Kyo exploded.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW??!! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" He ran forward and threw a punch at the writer who sat, looking innocent and shocked, as Kyo's badly aim jab slammed right through the canvas.

"My, my, it seems I spoke too soon." Shigure stood up and stretched. "I've been up writing all night. I just can't get over these characters. They're almost as amazing as our dear Tohru." As if on cue, Tohru Honda skipped into the now hectic kitchen; her wide grin transformed immediately into a look of shock and then horror.

"What's happened? Ahh! Kyo are you hurt? Do you need antiseptics? AHHH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should have stayed with Shigure, its ALL MY FAULT!" Startled, exhausted, and bewildered, she collapsed into Yuki's arms. There was a burst of light and uproar. Everyone saw Yuki's tail from under Tohru; she had fallen on top on him.

"Oh my God! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! Yuki, forgive me!" She burst into tears. Yuki assured her it was alright and before the chaos had dwindled down completely, Shigure began to enter his own world. He thought all sorts of strange things that fit him by nature.

_I wonder if this might be an excuse to take Tohru to school...she really has worked too hard. I do also want to see some pretty high school girls! No, no, _he scolded himself._ I should stay here and develop my story. It's excellent so far..._

"SHIGURE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kyo cried. He was furious that Shigure had let his mind wander when Tohru was talking. _Who does he think he is? Tohru even washes his stinking underwear, but he has no gratitude. Jesus. _Shigure simply replied that he was meditating.

"It strengthens the heart and soul, you know. I need it to perfect my stories. You should really find inner peace, Kyo; you too Yuki." Yuki's mind had wandered too.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Maybe I should," blurted Yuki. His thoughts were always shattered with the sound of Shigure's voice. _The fool, giving me advice; I'm not the pervert here. _

And so Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru set off for school. Shigure ran his fingers through his hair nonchalantly.

"So, come here often?" He sat next to his type writer and ran his fingers gently over the keys. "You look quite nice today; wear black more often, it is very sliming on you." He laughed to himself. _I really need a date. Maybe it's not healthy to be lonely. I should be married by now. _So he began to type.

_Yume slowly came out of her bedroom. From the front of the door one saw her revealing one small part of herself at a time. Finally she was down the hall and near the sweeping staircase she had always admired. She eloquently stepped onto each step. She was careful in her delicate shoes, as though the steps were the rungs of a ladder. Those silk slippers matched her beautiful green eyes, which sparkled like the sun reflecting off fresh green grass. Her evening gown was a midnight blue, and its low cut revealed her skin and her soft..._

Shigure paused. He had heard a quiet noise: a soft rapping sound coming from the main hallway. He followed the taps to find a beautiful girl with green eyes that shone intensely.

"Hello, I'm Mana Mimosa. I am your new neighbor." Shigure stared at her, transfixed. "Hello?" Mana was a bit impatient, and Shigure liked it.

"Your eyes sparkle like sun reflecting off fresh green grass," he cried suddenly. It was the first thing that had come to mind.

"You seem to have thought that out, did you use it before?" Mana asked curiously. She sounded neither demanding, nor eager. He pondered: a neighbor deep in the woods? _Does she live in a tent? _

Shigure was stunned by her personality. He recognized it from someone he knew, from...

"It's your looks and the way you speak. You sound like a friend of mine." Mana announced that she hoped whoever his friend was, she or he better be nice and attractive. "Oh, I assure you," he laughed. "She's very much both." He told her to wait and he brought her of all things, a fruits basket. He chuckled as he thought of Tohru. Mana Mimosa went off on her way, walking the graceful way that Yume did.

"I met a girl today, Mana," Shigure commented, sipping his coffee.

"Oh?" Hatori said as he adjusted himself on Shigure's second favorite chair. He leaned forward and moved his legs back so he was more upright. He was fighting to stay awake. _Did you Shigure? Good for you, just let me sleep._ Work had taken its toll on Hatori."How is she?"

"How do you mean, Haa-san? What are you judging: face, body, brains, or attitude?" Hatori gave his "you better stop shitting around" look and Shigure laughed. "You know you started doing that when were 15? And she's a fox all right. I think I might invite her for dinner tomorrow night, you know: so she can get to know Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki."

"Why do you really want her over?" Hatori looked stern. He knew Shigure too well. The room brightened as the sun fought through the clouds. The living room was glowing with sunlight and Shigure's thoughts. _How can he know? I love the way Hatori knows it all. _Shigure also felt a bit guilty and even kind of dirty. "You are worse than Ayame, selling dresses for men. You are trying to get a date, or more, aren't you?"

"Not this time," Shigure said calmly, "Not today, Hatori. I need her for my story."

"That makes it sound even more vulgar, Shigure, especially knowing your brand of fiction. Stay away from those thoughts. Please." Shigure feigned surprise.

"Why not?" he asked, like a curious school boy. But they both knew...Akito wouldn't like it.


	2. All About the Smut

More work had to be done. Shigure wanted to take his time, but Mitchan was at his shoulder making noises as he typed. She squealed when he made progress, but when he'd rip the paper out of his typewriter again, she'd take a breath sharply like she was in fear of death. He twitched the items around him compulsively, at least it looked so. He had not wished to do this at all, but it annoyed his editor. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO TYPE MORE?" she cried, with tears running down her cheeks. She licked it off her chin and tried to steady herself on the table. He replied no; Mitchan ran in circles around the office, screaming. As she rampaged, Shigure began to type. His companion did not notice.

_Yume was a simple girl, Jakobe thought. He had always wondered about her when they were young. He had teased her. He had pulled her hair. He had harbored a secret crush on her. Now she was 21: a young woman; he a young man at 22.He felt his school boy crush had escalated. He loved her kind nature, her gentle touch, the sound of her voice. Yume was the most attractive woman in his life. And now she approached him by the fire side._

_Her eyes shone with the flames' reflection. They said, "I want you." Without a word she had run her fingers through his hair and cupped his face in her hand. He knew. He leaned in to receive her kiss, her wanting, and her passion. As their lips met, Takumi walked in. He cried in ferocity at the sight of his fiancé in the arms of his brother..._

"Shigure, that is brilliant. I feel the passion, the anger, and I hear the fire crackle!" Shigure was gratified by this statement. He swept across Mi's head with his hand, as a father would his son. He nodded at her and walked coolly out of his study. He heard the screams of the angry editor as he crept out his forest home, "SHIGURE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" He wanted to take Mana Mimosa out to lunch.

He walked east down through the wood at random. He was charming, but not good at guess work. It took him 23 minutes to find the small cabin in which Mana lived, for it was not in the forest directly, but on the border line. It said her first name in a scrawl fit for a 10 year old on a plank nailed to the door jam. He knocked and stood back with his hands behind his back, smiling pleasantly. The door swung open.

Out came Mana Mimosa. She wore a short (but not too short) yellow sundress that swayed when she walked. Her black hair was hanging down her back, and made Shigure reminisce the days before his gray head. "Shigure! How are you? I'm glad you came. Want Lunch?" Mana said calmly. She held out a tray of sandwiches and cookies.

"I'd love some, thank you," replied the novelist. As he stepped inside, he thought: _this will be an interesting scene. _Mana's home was bright, but not overwhelming. The walls were blue and all of the large windows were without shades. Around the large main room, cozy looking chairs were arranged. They pair sat in little arm chairs. Shigure, being bigger than Mana, had trouble fitting on. They sat together, calmly eating sandwiches and conversing politely.

"How old are you, exactly?" Shigure asked pleasantly.

Mana retorted, "what's it you?" The comment was harsh but her tone was friendly. She turned to face him directly. Her eyes glittered with a determined air.

"I wouldn't want to get involved with someone too young for me. You look...let me see..." Shigure stood so he could get a full view of her. "Are you...19?" The neighbor put her hand on his, and motioned for him to retake his seat.

"I'm 22." Mana blushed profusely. Shigure told he was 27. "So old, already? I thought you were 20. You are _way_ too immature for 27 years old." The two chucked together, enjoying their company. "What do you do for work, Shigure?"

"I'm... eh... a novelist." Mana gave him a knowing look. She knew all about the smut.

_Takumi took Yume's soft hands in his. He clenched them hard in his attachment to her. Her hands were turning red and she grimaced, her face etched in pain. The pain was not only in her hands, but in her heart. Without Jakobe, her soul was blacker than the night sky stretched across the lands surrounding Takumi's mansion. "I can't go on like this, Takumi. I won't live a lie," Yume sobbed as tears began to fall. Her fiancé was still holding her hands. Takumi's face changed rapidly: love to sadness to rage. So he lifted his hand and slapped her across the face. She bent with the blow. She stared at the floor, suffering from the aftermath of her man's strike. How it hurt her...why couldn't she love him? Things would be simple. _

Shigure looked up from his typewriter. He loved it. It was pure art. He decided to type more. He wanted to make a light hearted scene, but it did not match the book. A sex scene would be better. But he still wanted it to match his meetings with Mana...or have Mana match his book. Maybe this would be predicting the future.

_"Why don't you love me like you used to?" Takumi asked sadly; he seized Yume's arm and stroked it gently. His fury never came out in blows or kicks, but in other ways. "Must I remind you of how things used to be?" Yume gasped as he began to smile an evil smile. _

_"No!" Yume screamed shrilly. She was deathly afraid of him and what he was contemplating. As he looked at her with pure lust, adrenaline pumped through her. He lunged at her as she ducked out of the way; she slapped him after he caught her by the waist. Takumi pulled Yume towards him as she screamed and struggled. "Get off me you baka yara (stupid bastard)!_

It wasn't what he had been aiming for, but it was well written. Rape made the story more interesting, though it didn't follow Shigure's characteristic style. This was deeper, and more descriptive.

"Ew. Very nice, Shigure: That is sick and over descriptive. I don't want to read about lustful 20 year olds raping each other," Hatori spat, disgusted at what he was reading.

"But the public does, Haa-san. My readers like what they read." Hatori thought, _then, your readers are sick._ But he didn't say that, Shigure looked too eager and happy, just like a puppy. He always had been like that.


End file.
